School Project
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Dinner at the Lances. This was the day. The day she has not looked forward to all week. Stupid school. Stupid grades. Luckily for her then that the perfect plan had been created to ensure her that she gets a passing grade. Just where the heck is she and why is there a camera on the dresser?


" I can't believe you convinced me to do this."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes making sure to position the video camera up in the center of the dresser straight across from their bed glancing over his shoulder as he sees Laurel looking back and forth between him and the camera with a nervous look feeling his lips twitching upward turning around to face her reaching out Oliver pulls her into his arms planting a kiss on her forehead.

" Relax. Everyone does this these days. Besides aren't you the one that said we should spice things up a bit?"

Letting out a groan leaning her head back to face him fully as she feels his hands coming down to play with the knot on her robe that is loosely being held up Laurel narrows her eyes at him.

" I was talking about exploring a bit more. Not this!"

Waving her right hand blindly in the direction of the stationed camera suddenly as she hears Oliver burst out laughing not even bothering to suppress the anger in her eyes a low growl escapes her lips.

" And what pray tell is so funny?"

Hearing the anger in her voice that just brings his laughter to a stop looking directly into her eyes that if they could would be burning a hole clear through his head.

" Absolutely nothing."

Letting out a huff pushing herself out of his embrace turning away from him just as she crosses her arms over her chest suddenly Laurel sighs when she feels Oliver wrapping his arms around her from behind bringing her close to his chest.

" I'm sorry pretty bird. If you don't want to do this then we won't do this."

Feeling his lips suddenly kissing the sweet spot on the side of her neck that just makes her eyes close leaning back further into his embrace reaching down Laurel covers his hands with her own.

" Well? It would spice things up quite a bit."

" Umm hmm?"

" And it would be kinda hot to be watched. In a theoretical way."

" Uh huh?"

Turning in his embrace working her hands up his bare chest until they are wrapped around the back of his neck leaning forward Laurel rests her forehead against Oliver's own./

" And this would just stay between us. This tape ...it would be for our eyes only."

Nodding his head gently against her own trailing his hands down her sides that just makes her smile a grin comes across Oliver's face.

" That's right. For our eyes only. I won't let any other man have you. Even in their sick dreams."

" Oh really?"

Seeing the possessive look in his eyes that just makes a chill of delight run up and down her spine unable to suppress the grin that comes across her face wiggling out of his embrace slowly Laurel unties the knot of her robe and allows it to slip off from her shoulders to the ground below. To say he was speechless would be an understatement. He has seen her naked before. Has seen her wear some rather seductive outfits before but this one. This see through low cut black nightgown was out of this world. This nightgown that left nothing to the imagination. Left no doubt that she is ready to go by the way he can see her erect nipples through the thin fabric.

" Well then? Shall we?"

* * *

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Pulling back her hand waiting patiently outside of the closed apartment door tethering on her feet with her hands behind her back as she listens for any sign of life from inside of the apartment only to hear nothing but silence after a few moments a frown comes across Thea's face before reaching out once again she knocks on the door.

" Laurel!? You in there!? I'm here at the time we agreed upon!?"

Waiting a few moments hearing nothing but silence leaning forward Thea presses her ear up against the door to see if she can hear anything coming from within.

" Hmm? That's weird? Usually they leave the television set on."

Pulling her head back with her frown deepening reaching into her purse for her keys finding the right key on the keychain slowly Thea inserts the key into the lock.

" Alright i'm coming in!"

Without any delay with a flick of her wrist slowly Thea opens up the apartment door and enters closing the door silently behind herself. An apartment that is rather unusually quiet. No television set on. No signs of life anywhere. In fact as she walks around finding the apartment so clean that it looked as though a few of her parent's maids had come through here she can't help but raise an eyebrow.

" Okay this is too weird. Heck there isn't even any dirty dishes in the sink! Hmm? Maybe Ollie took Laurel out for breakfast this morning or something?"

Deciding to do a little more exploring making her way quickly through the apartment as she approaches a slightly closed off room that she knows is the main bedroom of the apartment letting out a sigh reaching up Thea covers her eyes slightly with her left hand in the event they are still here while her right hand moves forward to silently push the door open very slowly.

" Please don't be naked. Please don't be naked. Please don't be naked."

Taking a long deep breathing opening her eyes to take a peek through the cracks of her fingers instantly Thea lets out a sigh in relief and drops her hands down to her sides when she finds the bedroom empty. An empty bedroom that just makes her chuckle when she sees all of the dirty clothes littered around the room while the bed is made perfectly. It just showed in her mind how truly different her brother and her sister in law really are. These two opposite people that somehow fit perfectly together like they are meant to be.

" Bullet dodged there! But still? I wonder where they can be? It's not like her to be unprepared.

It is truly unlike her. Especially with what was to happen on this day. She remembered it clearly. Why wouldn't she? This was a day that would help decide her entire grade in one of her high school classes! A little project to explain the history of the city. A project that they had talked at length about how to approach to ensure she got the best grade possible. And what they came up with was genius. Why not make a documentary about the culture of the city. About its most famous spots recording everything on film. A project that they knew would take all day. So where the heck is she!? But that is when her eyes light up. She might not be here but that didn't mean she wasn't looking out for her little sister in law. Resting right on the dresser in front of her very eyes is a video camera. A camera that she wastes no time in snatching up from the dresser with the biggest smile.

" Big sis you are the best!"

Taking a few moments to inspect the camera finding it to be a bit old for her taste and yet very easy to use nodding her head in satisfaction turning on her heels just as she gets a few feet out of the room a confused look comes across her face when she notices a bit of the tape inside has been used.

" Huh? What's this?"

* * *

Not even bothering to hide the wide smile across her face leaning her head over to rest against his shoulder feeling him steering her around the corner of the hallway just as she sees their apartment coming into view in a sudden move Laurel turns pinning Oliver up against a wall and brings him into a deep kiss. A kiss that she feels being returned in tenfold as his hands wander down from her waist down her jeans before she breaks away with a grin when she feels his hands finding their intended target.

" Frisky aren't we?"

Shrugging her shoulder reaching down to grasp his hands with a tug slowly Laurel pulls Oliver towards their apartment with the widest grin across her face.

" What can I say? You've finally corrupted me."

" Finally? And what is this talk about corrupting you? I think it was you that corrupted me."

Letting out a small laugh coming to a stop just outside of their apartment frisking out her keys from her pocket shooting Oliver a smirk slowly Laurel inserts the key into the lock.

" Hush you. We both know I'm a very positive influence on you."

Finding no comeback against her argument that just shows across his face making her grin at him as he follows her inside of the apartment making sure to close the door behind him hanging his jacket up on a nearby hanger looking over his shoulder finding Laurel slowly approaching their bedroom a sly grin comes across Oliver's face.

" Say pretty bird? There's something that i've been meaning to ask you."

" Hmm?"

" Where did you learn to do ...well that last night?"

Coming to a stop by the open doorway finding nothing but interest across his face feeling her lips curling up into a grin Laurel turns her head back forward and enters into their bedroom making sure to sway her hips a little bit more.

" It's a secret. Don't you remember? I'm very ...flexible."

Unable to keep himself from chuckling making his way into the living room just as he comes to sit down on the couch suddenly a shriek coming from the bedroom causes Oliver to snap up to his feet. Turning his head towards the bedroom without having a chance to react he watches Laurel quickly rush out of the bedroom with a look of panic across her face.

" Ollie? Where is it?"

" Where is what?"

" The camera!? It's gone!"

Instantly as his eyes go as wide as saucers with speed he didn't even know he possessed Oliver follows Laurel quickly into the bedroom and glances around the room looking for any traces of the camera while out of the corner of his eye he sees her scrambling on the floor throwing articles of dirty clothing everywhere just hoping to find the damn thing underneath one of them.

" Okay just relax. It couldn't have gotten that far."

" Relax!? Oliver!? Can you imagine what would happen if the press was to get a hold of this!? What if someone stole the tape and released it online!? Oh god!? I can see it now!? Watch Oliver Queen's and Laurel Queen's Sex Tape online for the low amount of one hundred dollars!?"

Seeing his wife slowly getting more and more panicked by the second making his way to her side reaching down Oliver takes her in his arms and slowly strokes her hair.

" Shh. Take a deep breathe. Let's think about this for a moment. If someone did break in they wouldn't just steal the camera. I mean look around. Your jewelry box is right there on the dresser and hasn't been touched. All of our new appliances are still right where they are in the living room. We just need to relax. I'm sure there is an explanation about this."

Taking in his words finding no argument against his logic after a few seconds nodding her head into his chest leaning back Laurel gives Oliver a grateful smile.

" When did you become the voice of reason? Isn't that my job?"

Letting out a chuckle shrugging his shoulders Oliver watches Laurel roll her eyes despite her smile from widening.

" I like to keep you on our toes. I mean you do take care of me and in a sense Speedy as well ..."

" Thea!?"

* * *

" Let's see? Where to go next?"

Making sure that the camera is no longer recording reaching into her pocket to grab a hold of a piece of paper within as her fingers graze her phone suddenly as she feels her phone buzzing from her pocket retrieving the device instantly a frown comes across Thea's face when she sees the screen turn off.

" Great out of battery."

Letting out a sigh pushing her cellphone back into her pocket looking down towards her paper reaching up Thea retrieves the pen that had been on her ear and quickly crosses out a line that says The Glades a few times before capping the pen with a satisfied smile.

" Alright let's see here. Next is ...Queen Consolidated? Really!? Who the hell put that one down!?"

* * *

Hearing nothing but it going to voicemail doing her best to keep calm in a sudden motion Laurel slams her cellphone close with a click and throws her head back against her car seat with a groan.

" No answer?"

Paying a glance towards the driver's seat shaking her head slightly Laurel watches a frown come across Oliver's face.

" Straight to voicemail."

Nodding his head in understanding keeping his eyes focused on the road as he hopes against hope that he will see Thea's car somewhere in their surroundings Oliver lets out a sigh.

" I hope she's okay…."

" I hope she didn't see anything."

Feeling his eyes on her rolling her eyes as she crosses her arms over her chest Laurel narrows her eyes slightly Oliver's way.

" Ollie!? We made a sex tape! We went at it for hours! We even ...we even were staring at the camera while doing so. Can you even imagine how horrified she would be just seeing a glimpse of it? If she watched even a little bit of it, I don't think I could ever look your sister in the eyes again."

Hearing how upset and terrified his wife is just by her voice taking a hand off the steering wheel reaching out blindly for her hand as he feels her hand slipping into his own gently Oliver gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

" We'll find her and i'll erase that tape."

Feeling slightly relieved as she gives his hand a gentle squeeze Laurel leans back further into her seat and closes her eyes.

" You better. If anyone has even so much as seen a glimpse of that tape you'll never have sex again."

Instantly Oliver snaps his eyes over towards Laurel with a look of alarm clearly across his face.

" Ever?"

" Ever!"

* * *

" And that ends our little tour of the world famous Queen Consolidated. I know, I know total snoozefest right? Well just kick back and relax. The ride isn't quite over yet."

Hitting the stop button on the camera sending a quick waive over her shoulder at the security guards at the front desk that can't help but chuckle silently from what they had been hearing exiting out of the building as she makes her way over towards her car and places the camera down in the passenger's seat reaching up Thea wipes a bead of sweat that had been dripping down her forehead.

" Man research projects are hard work! I've never had to do anything this hard before. It's exhausting!"

Reaching down swiping her water bottle from her cup holder without any delay Thea takes a long sip before she pulls away letting out a content sigh.

" Ahh that's better! Now let's see what's next?

* * *

There she is. In her young life she has never felt so relieved before. Well maybe there was a couple of times she felt like this. How her husband had clearly chosen her over her little minx of a sister that just couldn't take a hint that she was already beat. How she had been accepted into one of the very best law schools in Starling City. But this. Seeing her sister in law right now in the middle of the park clearly speaking to the camera that she holds in front of her at this very moment she wants nothing more than to cry in relief.

" Thea!?"

Hearing her name being shouted turning towards the familiar voice as she sees the familiar faces of Laurel and Oliver quickly approaching her sending them a quick smile slowly Thea turns her attention back towards the camera.

" And that folks is the end of our tour. I hope you enjoyed this little documentary. I know, I sure did. Until next time."

Hitting the stop button on the camera just as she turns her head back towards them instantly Thea is engulfed in Laurel's arms. A sudden embrace that makes her eyes widen before she wraps her arms around her sister in law.

" Hey guys? What's up with the long faces? You weren't worried about little old me now were you?"

Pulling out of the embrace as she looks back and forth between the couple seeing them sharing a look a grin comes across Thea's face.

" I know, I know. I'm adorable but really guys i'm alright. See look! No crazy stalkers lurking around. No cops coming running. Heck I even got my school report done! No harm no foul."

Seeing nervous expressions across their faces as their eyes glance down towards the camera in her hand with a sly grin Thea tetters on her feet.

" But if you guys want to make it up to me there is this new restaurant that i always wanted to go too. I heard it's been an instant hit."

Seeing Laurel quickly nodding her head while Oliver rubs the back of his neck nervously smiling brightly at them reaching out Thea takes Laurel's hand within her own and starts to lead her away out of the park with her older brother following right behind them.

" Oh yeah! Before i forget! I hope you guys don't mind but i used the tape that was already inside of the camera."

Instantly as her whole entire body tenses up that just goes unnoticed by the younger girl in a sudden move Laurel pays a quick glance over her shoulder finding the same alarming look across Oliver's face.

" You did huh?"

" Yep! I rewound the tape and taped over whatever was already on it. You guys don't mind right? I really do appreciate letting me borrow the camera."

Feeling all tension suddenly leave her body that just makes her feel so relieved with the biggest smile across her face gently Laurel gives Thea's hand a squeeze.

" No we don't mind. As for dinner tonight. How about after we eat Oliver treats us to some ice cream from your favorite place? His treat for all of your hard work today."


End file.
